The Heart Of The Western Lands: Character Info!
by Kuma Naru
Summary: This story has been discontinued. Im very sorry to all those who liked it very much and have wanted me to continue it. but I have fallen out of writing it.
1. Info

_**Discontinued! Im sorry**_

* * *

_**Name:**_ Nicoriuse

**_Age:_** 1ooo years old or so (ME:hahaha! she is a few years or so younger then sesshomaru...i dont know how old sesshomaru is, so *shrugges*)

**_Looks:_** Nicoriuse has long dark brown hair that she keeps tide up just a little more higher then the bottom. She has dog ears like inuyasha but there also dark brown (like her hair, I guess u could say shes a half breed). She has pail soft-smooth skin with no blemishes and is very feminine (her whole body is feminine). Her eyes are a gray-blue with navy blue around the out side rim. Her hands are very feminine, her finger nails are long and her fingers are long.

**_Looks (in her disguise):_** she has blue hair that she ties up, pail skin, one of her eyes are blue (right) and the other is light brown (left), she wear a white and black kimono with black armour that has yellow around it. Her ears are normal and she looks like a human.

**_Description:_** She is a master blade expert. No matter how much some one thinks she is unarmed she always has a blade hidden on her. She always hides razor blades and small blades or knifes in her mouth (she can talk and stuff with them in her mouth) and hidden within the heel of her shoes (or sandals) are needle-spike like things that flick out anytime she activates them. She is very well known around the feudal era for the way she hides, kills, steels (she steels from any one and every one and mostly very valuable things), and of her blades. People all around her fear her, even the most powerful of demons fear her even if they dont show it. She is a master herb maker (well she knows which is which and what does what and so on and so forth). There are a lot of rumours about her like the one when they say she can not die. Every one calls her the shadow ghost (cuz the way she moves through out the land, the way she hides, the way she makes no sound and stuff). She is mysterious and rarely shows her face to others, she is always covered in something to hide her self even if its just a cloth over her lower half of her face. When ever she is out or in a village she hides her appearance with a disguise (only one). She has a soft spot for children and babies (of any type of creature). Naraku despises her and wants her to become his alie so to say, she also despises naraku and is out to kill him. She is strong and is a good fighter. She can slip out of any situation ether by fighting and or by talking. She has a very soft voice when singing (well her voice is soft at any time she talks). She loves to take care of children, spend time with them, play with them, sing to them, and basically anything else she can do with children. She would never hurt or kill a child even if it meant the end of her life (I guess u could call it her weak spot:]). Her parents both died when she was little and I guess she never really had a child hood, she always had to run from people, hide, take care of her self, find food for her self, shelter for her self, and every thing else. she live and defended on her own all her life. her mother was killed by the people of her village because she had Nicoriuse (she is a half breed remember) and they found out she was a demon so they killed her (they thought all demons where bad and stuff). Her father was killed in battle when her mother was giving birth to her. She was left to die out in the wilderness some where in the forest, it was about two days after she was left to die that she was found by a group of dragons. They took her in and raised her as one of their own and taught her everything she knows. She understands them and can talk to them. Although there are a lot of different types of dragons out there (every type of dragon are each others cousins) and not all of them agreed with one another they all pitched in and took care of her and raised her as there own (as there daughter, cousin, grand daughter and so on). She knows every single dragon in this land and they all know her. She rides a dragon as a transportation devise (the dragon she rides his her cousin, and remember they cant talk human only dragon). One day she was walking in the woods and found a baby demon and felt sad for it, she figured it had gotten abandoned just like her when she was little so she took it in her arms and decided to take it back to the dragons with her. The dragons disagreed about her keeping it but she convinced them and told them that she would take care of it her self and raise it like it was her own child, after she convinced them they accepted it as one of them as well. The baby goes everywhere with her and she would not leave it anywhere with out some one to watch over it. She also hides her very well to make sure she is alright.

**_well thats it, charpter one will be up very soon and i will put more pictures on the next ones^^_**

albums/i17/darkend_hearts/my anime girl pics/my animal people pics/dragon_  
**_^this is what she looks like and the dragon beside her is her_**_**  
**_**_brother. just put the link into the bar above where u type ur sites and u will see what she looks like^^_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Authors note:_**_**  
**_If any of you want to listen to music while reading this here are three that I think might go good with it.  
Sakura's theme (From Naruto)  
Hinata's theme (From Naruto)  
Or  
No more words (From Inuyasha)

Anyone is good to listen to while read this part, I like it better with Sakura's theme though. You might want to decide whether or not you want to listen to a song with this. It should be soft sweet song, maybe one without words, like Sakura's or Hinata's theme that I suggested. But its totally up to you. I think listening to music while reading this and other stories is a general way to set the mood and to get a feel of what the atmosphere is like and what the authors mood is and how they are feeling, as well as the characters.

**_STORY BEGINS!_**

The sun was setting, leaving everything bathed in wondrous colours. The sky streaked with purple, orange, red, and gold. The clouds now stained in pink that shone off and onto the earth bellow along with its many creatures. You, Vermithrax, and Akins stood at the edge of a tall cliff and watched the sun sink into slumber. The colours were magnificent and reminded you of children's laughs and smiles and of all the children, of all creatures, suffering and dyeing each day. How so many, like you, were abandoned but never as fortunate. You heard a small, sweet giggle, that made your heart melt, your lips smile and your eyes soften. Akins eyes were looking ahead, strait at the horizon and at all the colours of the sky. He seemed to be enjoying this just as much as you. Akins looked up and into your eyes. He blinked once then cocked his head to one side as he gave you an even brighter smile then before. You smiled back down at him, your eyes filled with a loving gaze for the small demon cradled softly in your arms. Your gaze returned to the setting sun as did Akins. As you stared, a delicate, conducive song winnowd around you and was then carried across the land by the wind.

As the melodious sound of the song continued, the world became quiet and dimmer by the second. Vermithrax laid his head down on your shoulder and closed his eyes letting a sigh of peace come from his nose (ME: hehe^^ ya I know! It came from his nose! Lol, but...lol^^ hehe!). You smiled even more as it kept singing. Akins eyes got heavy and he instantly slipped into a deep slumber.

The night fell quickly after. Vermithrax opened his eyes slowly and lifted his head from your shoulder. You looked into his eyes and rubbed his snout gently. "Come, its time to go" you said in your soft voice. Vermithrax kneeled down, lowering himself to the ground for easer access to his back. You climbed quickly but tenderly onto his back and held onto his neck, slipping your hands agilely under two of his flare red scales, to make sure that you didn't fall off. Slowly Vermithrax pushed off the ground and flew of the cliff and into the distant darkness.

The night air was brisk, blowing through your hair as Vermithrax soared through the sky to your resting place.

You let your hands slip from his scales and raised your arms to the moon, letting the wind coarse around your figures. You smiled down at the baby demon that lay soundless in the crook of your armor, laying quite comfortably, feeling safe and secure enough with you to sleep so peacefully. You patted and stroked your hand across Vermithrax's face and head saying a quiet good night, before going into the little abandoned house you stayed at the moment.

Soon, very soon, you and Akins would leave this shack on Vermithrax and find a better safer place to live, a more suitable place for you to raise young Akins.

You laid Akins down beside you, covering the both of you with the worm blanket you had possessed from your parents, the one they gave to you when they found you.

You laid there, staring at him (Akins), you couldn't imagine life with out him, he was your son, he was the one you cared deeply about, more then you have ever cared for anyone in your entire life. You would have kept him, even if your parents didn't approve of it, you wouldn't let another child be discarded and killed because of the way his family was. Tears welled up in your eyes, as you stroked his soft check. The touch of your skin against his made him stir slightly, cuddling up to you as he felt the heat of your body. You smiled and laid your head upon the pillow, cradling Akins in your arms, kissing and stroking his head. The tears slipped through your lids and slowly made their/the journey to your chin, you held Akins like your were afraid that he would disappear, you could not imagine life with out him, you wouldn't know what to live for anymore, no one could fill in the strong bond between you and Akins, it would be impossible, just like your life with out him.

You closed your eyes, and let sleep take you into a dream where all you could see were happy children, living and loving life. Not ever knowing what could be outside these dreamers walls, the world in which they would come to hate, to despise, a world in which they would be corrupted and turned against their brothers and sisters.

You never bothered to wipe the tears away, you just embraced Akins in your arms cherishing every moment you had with him, loving and remembering all the things he did/would do.

_**Well, thats all, I hope it was ok, I did my best and soon I will be posting chapter 2 up, very very soon!**__**  
**__**Here is another picture, this is Akins.**_

.com/albums/i17/darkend_hearts/my dark pics/monster_  
_**By the way, your gonna have to put the link to the picture in the bar yourself, for some reason its not working when you click on it, but it works if you put it into the bar, I made sure it did!**_


	3. Chapter 2

The sun shone through the cracks of the old shaft, spreading little streaks of light upon the opposite wall.

Your gray-blue eyes opened and your ears twitched slightly. The sound of birds brang a happy toon to your ears, messaging to you that it was morning.

You smiled and turned your head towards the sleeping form of Akins. He was sleeping so soundly, you where going to have a hard time waking him up.

You sat up and looked down at him, wondering what he was dreaming of, you hoped it was something wonderful, something that made him happy.

What would it have been like to never have found him? Where would you be now, if not taking care and looking after him? How would your life be if you never took him in your arms and vowed to keep and mother him until he was old enough to make his own life?

Every morning these questions surface when your eyes laid themselves on the precious sleeping form of Akins. You could never imagine a life with out him, it just didn't seem to fit.

"My Akins, my sweet baby Akins" you whispered to yourself as your hand stroked the side of his face. You lovingly placed a kiss on his head before getting up.

You stretched and scratched the side of your head all the while walking over to your clothing and weapons leaning on the wall.

"Time for some breakfast" you said as you finished gearing up and putting on your sandals. You walked over to the bed and kneeled beside it, stroking Akins face once again before picking him up and cradling him back and fourth. "Akins, time to wake up" you smiled and kissed him when he didn't answer or open his eyes. "Sweetheart, its time to get up" You said into his ear. He moved slightly and gave a giant yawn. His eyes opened next, focussing on your smiling face. "There you go hun, why don't we go and find some breakfast for you?" Akins just yawned again and giggled. Akins was such a quiet little creature, you hadn't a clue what he was thinking, but somehow you always manage to get what he wants.

You walked out with Akins in your arms. The sun was shining and the air smelled surprisingly clean on this day, it was sort of odd to you. It was almost like it was a time of peace in the world where everything and one just seemed to get along.

You smiled when you seen flashes of red, flying towards you from the sky.

You waved at it and it gave a soft yet strong response. "Vermithrax. How was your slumber?" you asked as he hugged you, his clawed hand around your waist. *Very well, my cousin, very well. How was yours and of course little Akins?* He chirped/spoke low looking down at Akins. Vermithrax brought his face to Akins and nudged him. Akins raped his arms around Vermithrax' snout and hugged him. A smile grow across Vermithrax' face, he soon lifted his head back up and lowered his body to the ground. You held onto the scales of his body as he lifted off the ground and took to the skies.

The skies where clear, there wasn't a cloud insight. "Have you found a village we could get a few things from?" You asked *Yes, in fact I did. Its only a few miles away, it wont take long for us to get there. Now if you walked on foot, then it would have been at lest a day or 2* Vermithrax replied.

A few minutes later, below you could see a small village. Vermithrax flow over it and circled around it in the skies, before descending to the ground.

He landed in the forest, just a few feet away from the village. It was a good spot to land, there was lots of privacy the trees gave to the little opening. It hid Vermithrax from the site of the humans and gave you time to change.

You stepped onto the ground and placed Akins in the open claw provided.

You did your little magic trick like always and turned into your human form. This form was a very great and satisfying trick, it was very useful to you. You turned into this form very often that you should have been able to master it by now, and you guess you have, the only problem you where have with it is that you couldn't contain this form for more then an hour and a half.

Akins struggled and let out a low whimper. You had been doing this for a few years now, and still Akins got upset when you left him. You smiled down at him and kissed his forehead "I'll be back, you know that Akins. I would never leave you, not for a million years, not for anything. Just be patent little one, you'll see, I'll be back very soon" You turned and stepped through the trees, walking closer to the village. You lowered your energy to that of a humans, but still a little lesser. To more of a women that could never defend herself and constantly needed to be saved. Just a few feet away was the village, you could hear the people talking and walking around, you could hear the sounds of working tools and the smell of food cooking.

You talked through the village and passed a few of the villages people. Everyone watched as you walked by, whispering stuff to one another as you passed. It was no surprise to you though, it happened every time you came into a village, though you couldn't blame them either, it must be strange to them to see a human with to different coloured eyes. You stopped and looked around then approached a man with a gardening tool. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be a bother, but might you know where I could buy some food supplies in this village?" The man turned and stared strait at your eyes before turning on a bright smile and saying "Of course, let me show you." He rested his tool on the side of his house and lead you in the direction of their food supplies, or rather the priestess or priest of the village. "Thank you for your help, I very much appreciate it" You prised the man as you continued to walk "Oh, no not at all. Im happy to help a smiling face" You smiled and soon were standing in front of a house. "Here you are" He said "before you, might I ask you why you are looking for some supplies?" You turned to him and smiled even more "Well, Im a traveller you seen and I just happened to be low on supplies and came across your lovely little village here, Im very fortunate" after answering him you slid the bamboo door open and walked in. You paused for a moment and looked around. The house was very lovely and had wonderful decorations. Then you saw it, the sword that was handing off the wall across from the door. You advanced towards it and was about to glide your fingers over the sheath when somebody walked into the room. You quickly pulled your hand back and looked at the person. "why you are in my village?" The man that stood before you asked. You didn't answer right away but soon gave a bright sweet smile before saying "I came to buy some food supplies, if its not to much trouble" The mans face softened and his voice to. "Of course please come with me" You fallowed the man into the room next to the entrance. "What would you like?" "I would much life some fruit and some vegetables also some rice please" you said sweetly. No one could refuse your sweet and gentle act. The man handed you a bunch of supplies and walked you out to the door. "Thank you so much" you said bowing to him. "Not at all" he said smiling. Your eyes drifted to the sword again, you wanted it and you where going to get it. "Oh, I almost forgot, could I please have a bottle of sake? I'm very sorry for making you go back and get it" you said "No, don't be, I would be happy to get you some" The man turned and disappeared into the other room While he was out of side, you silently stepped to the sword and picked it off the shelf. You quickly ran from the house and dashed down the roads leading out of the village.

The man came from the room holding a bottle of sake. "Here you are, I hope it servers you well" The man stopped and looked around. "Were did she go? Must have changed her mind" as he turned to go back into the room the bottle slipped from his hand. He gasped when he seen the shelf was empty.

Along line of hero's had saved this village from monstrous demons and creatures with this sword and now it was gone. "W-were could it have gone? It was there! It was there just a minute ago right before…" he paused and turned and ran from the house as quick as possible. "THAT WOMEN, THAT WOMEN HAS THE SWORD OF A THOUSOND HEROS!" He shouted at the people. Everyone gasped and looked towards the way you where going. You heard the angered voice of the man, but you never stopped running. You where almost at the entrance to the village when a bunch of them stood in your way. "Stop and hand over the sword!" "MOVE FROM MY WAY!" "hand over the sword! We don't want to hurt you!" "Oh trust me, you wouldn't hurt me in a million years!" you refused to hand over the sword to them and they moved closer to you weapons drawn. "Hand it over women!" You laughed and refused again. This time they tried to strike you. You jumped away and turned to your true form, showing them what you where. They all gasped and took a step back "A-a demon" "YES, I AM A DEMON, NOW LET ME PASS!" You yelled. The men where frightened and griped their weapons tighter. "NO! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" "THERE IS NO WAY YOU WILL STOP ME! JUST LET ME THROUGH!" You yelled again, but the men refused to move. You ran at them full speed and jumped, clearing them all and making the rest of the way to the village entrance. You ran to the forest and took a look back at the people of the village. The people stood there, a look of defeat on their faces, then one of the men caught your eye, it was the man that lead you to the priests house to get your supplies. You smiled weakly, he was make a face that drilled a whole in your heart and made you want to redeem yourself to the village and the people. It was a little late to return the sword so you turned on your heal and talked through the trees.

Once Akins caught site of you he wiggled and squirmed in Vermithrax' arms. You smiled as you seen him. You passed the food to Vermithrax and picked Akins from his arms. Right away Akins snuggled into your chest and made the cutes squeaking noise you have ever heard before. "See I didn't take long, did I?" Akins looked at you smiling and giggling, before giving you a baby kiss on the chest (Not in the perverted way. He just could reach your face). You smiled and kissed him back. *Hmm…stole another sword?* Vermithrax spoke looking at the unidentified sword that now hung off your obi. You looked down and then at Vermithrax and laughed slightly "Ya, I couldn't resist, I cant ever have to many swords" all he did was let the air out of his nose and lowered himself to the ground once more.

**_YES, CHAPTER 2, FINISHED! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! HERES ANOTHER PIC!_**_  
__**.com/albums/i17/darkend_hearts/my anime girl **__**  
**__**^this is what you look like in your "human form"**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 begins!_**

It was a beautiful night, the stars where out and there was nothing but the sound of the fire crackling. You all sat around it, you on one end, Vermithrax on the other and Akins curled between his massive claws. You smiled and sighed laying back and looking up at the stars. The night sky was so clear that the stars shown like diamonds berried in the sand. Of all the places and things you've seen, you had never seen anything more beautiful in your life then this. It put you into a peaceful state and took every little bit of doubt and worry from your mind. You sat up and yawned reaching for a cloth that had something wrapped in it. You placed it on the ground and unfolded it. A few dozen weapons where revealed from with in the wrapped cloth. You admired your weapons for a moment running your hand across the handle of one of your recently made swords, Before picking up the sword of a thousand heros placing it with the rest. You looked at all of your weapons, each giving them the same amount of attention with your eyes as the last. You picked up the sword of a thousand heros and gripped it in your hand, getting your hands used to the feeling of the new unfamiliar handle. You stood up and began to swing it around, getting a feel of the swords movements, how heavy it is, and how affective it would be in battle. The sword felt alright, but none the less made for a human, a lot more lighter and not as affective as your others as well as a demon sword. You sighed and sat down, placing the sword on the cloth with your other ones then folded the cloth together, tied it tight and placed it under your head. You would defiantly need to give your swords some good attention once you found a place to settle in a few weeks. You laid down and looked over to where Vermithrax and Akins where sleeping. You stared at them before reaching back and grabbing a blanket and handing it to Vermithrax. He gently took it from your hands and laid it upon Akins sleeping form, making sure it was tucked in securely so it would keep him warm through out the night. You smiled and laid back down once more, staring at the stars, not yet ready to go to sleep. "There very beautiful aren't they?" Vermithrax lifted his head and looked to the sky. *Yes…I haven't seen the stars so big and bright like this in a long while. It sure is something to cherish* You nodded your head *You should get some rest, its getting late and I will expect for us to be up early tomorrow morning* "I know…I'll go to sleep in a few minutes". Vermithrax curled himself a bit tighter around Akins and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the fire on his body and slowly drifting off to sleep. A few seconds later, a small sweet giggling sound came from the other side of the fire. You looked over to Akins seeing his eyes open and smiling at you. You smiled back and blew him a kiss "Good night my son, have wonderful dreams". He smiled and closed both of his eyes as your invisible kiss touched his forehead, then re-opened them after. You glanced at the sky quickly, something had caught your eye. As you where seeing nothing unusual about the sky, a star sped past, a rainbow tail trailing behind it. "What is that? A shooting star?" you asked to no one impaticular. Your eyes grew large and your mouth opened a bit in awe. You stood up and watched as the star sped away, its tail trailing behind and leaving colours that soon faded away from sight as it flew. As it vanished it almost seemed to you like it land somewhere in the distance. Akins yawned and was to tired to keep his eyes open to watch as it crossed the sky. "Wow…that was such a magical moment…such a wonderful moment" you whispered to the sky as you laid down and closed your eyes, picturing that moment over and over in your mind as well as the dreams that fallowed.

_**Ok, so thats it for chapter 3, I know its not to exciting but it will, just you wait, also its not as long, Im sorry, so because of that I give you to pictures this time!**_  
.  
^THIS IS THE SWORD OF A THOUSAND HEROS  
.  
**_^THIS IS THE NEWLY MADE SWORD!_**_**  
**_**_HOPED YOU ENJOYED! AND CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP SOON, I SWEAR!_**


End file.
